


"I saw you flirting with that waitress."

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do it just to make me jealous."<br/>"Uh-huh, and it works too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I saw you flirting with that waitress."

**Author's Note:**

> Human!AU, PWP, loosely based on an old rp I was in, originally written for my old rp partner (who's birthday is today (even though he got this (although I don't know if he ever read it) some time ago)

"I saw you flirting with that waitress." Lucifer says the moment he and his boyfriend Sam are back in their apartment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Sam replies with a small smirk, letting Lucifer know that he knows /exactly/ what he's talking about.

A low growl comes from Lucifer's throat as he grips Sam by the waist and nips sharply at his neck, pushing him back toward the bedroom.

Sam chuckles, then moans softly, tangling his fingers in his boyfriend's short blond hair.

"You do it just to make me jealous. Get me all riled up." Lucifer bites Sam's neck again and licks over the mark.

Sam yelps quietly at the bite, then chuckles again as Lucifer's hands slide up under his shirt and across his stomach. "Uh-huh. It works, too."

Lucifer growls again and tugs Sam's shirt off before pushing him back onto the bed. 

"I shouldn't do that though, should I? I guess I'm a bad boy. I think I need to be punished." Sam smirks and props himself up on his elbow, running a hand down his stomach to play with the button of his jeans.

Lucifer chuckles darkly. "Yeah, you do... Strip."

"How're you gonna punish me? Gonna make me your toy? Gonna tease me but not let me come?" Sam keeps smirking as he /slowly/ undoes his pants, pushing them down and kicking them off, before palming himself through his boxer-breifs once then removing them and laying back, spreading his legs invitingly.

Lucifer licks his lips, taking in the sight of Sam spread out naked on the bed for him for a moment. "I think a bad boy like you deserves to be spanked."

Sam raises an eyebrow but smiles. "Yeah?"

Lucifer smirks. "Yeah. Hands and knees, babe."

Sam does as he's told and positions himself, looking over his shoulder at Lucifer undressing.

Lucifer rids himself of everything but his boxers before standing beside the bed and pulling Sam's long hair a bit to turn his head for a biting kiss before pulling back and whispering in Sam's ear, "Tell me if I get too rough."

Sam nods.

Lucifer straightens up and moves behind Sam, running his hand down Sam's back before slapping an ass cheek lightly. 

Sam makes a small noise and rocks back slightly. "I've been a /real/ bad boy."

"Oh, you need me to spank you harder, huh?" Lucifer hits the same spot a little harder.

Sam makes the noise again. "Yeah, harder."

Lucifer hits Sam's ass once more and rubs over it. "Such a bad boy. You should tell me all the things you've done to deserve this."

Sam smirks back at Lucifer. "I do stuff to get you jealous"

Lucifer gives Sam's ass another slap. "Like?"

Sam bites his lip and wishes he could touch his half hard cock. "I flirt with waitresses."

Another slap. "And?"

Sam whines. "And I look at other guys."

"And?"

Sam bites his lip harder and whines. "I touch myself when I can't wait for you to get home."

Lucifer hits Sam's other ass cheek once /hard/, causing him to yelp and whine as a perfect outline of Lucifer's hand reddens and begins to bruise.

Sam hisses as Lucifer runs a hand over his ass again.

Lucifer climbs on the bed and pulls Sam into another kiss quickly before pulling back. "You okay?"

Sam whines and tries to keep kissing his boyfriend, repling "Yeah," before nodding downward, trying to draw attention to his erection in need of attention.

Chuckling, Lucifer kisses Sam again. "Lay down."

Sam lays on his side, giving Lucifer a full veiw of his bruised ass.

Lucifer admires his handywork, rubbing Sam's hip. "That's gonna hurt for a couple days."

"Uh-huh"

"Gonna remind you that you're /mine/, isn't it Sam? Maybe I should leave a few more marks so everyone else knows too?"

Sam nods and turns back toward Lucifer.

Lucifer kisses Sam softly on the lips before moving to a spot low on Sam's neck and sucking a large dark bruise there.

Moaning softly, Sam tangles his fingers in Lucifer's hair, guiding his head to several other spots to be bitten and sucked on.

As Lucifer moves to the other side of Sam's neck, Sam snakes his hand down toward his own still neglected cock, but Lucifer catches his wrist and bites his neck sharply. "If you can't be good and wait, I'm gonna have to tie your hands."

Sam whines loudly and murmurs against Lucifer's jaw. "'M a bad boy."

"Yeah, you are." Lucifer bites Sam's jaw before pulling away and grabbing a belt, securing Sam's hands to the headboard.

Sam squirms, trying to keep his sore ass from touching the bed too much.

Lucifer chuckles and starts biting and sucking down Sam's chest, listening to his moans and whines as he rubs Sam's inner thigh slowly.

"Lucifer..." Sam whines out loudly around his bitten lip, tugging lightly at the belt as the blond moves to his attentions to Sam's stomach and finally his thigh, still neglecting his cock.

Biting Sam's thigh sharply, Lucifer chuckles again and moves between Sam's legs, pushing them back so his thighs are against his chest, still rubbing them slowly.

Sam whines even louder, but it soon fades into a moan as Lucifer grips Sam's ass, spreading it and licking a broad stripe over his entrance.

"Shouldn't, but fuck, I love your ass," Lucifer murmurs before licking again, pushing his tongue just barely inside.

His hips buck and Sam moans again. "If you love it so much, why don't you fuck it?"

Lucifer chuckles and blows cool air over Sam's wet entrance. "Patience, babe. I'll get around to that soon enough..."

"Not soon enough for me..." Sam moans again as Lucifer starts sucking on his entrance, pushing his tongue in further.

The blond works his tongue in as far as he can before pulling back and lapping lightly at Sam's entrance. "Bet I could make you come with just my tongue if I really wanted to..."

Sam's whine in reply is embarassingly high pitched as he rocks back to try and fuck himself on Lucifer's tongue.

Lucifer only grips Sam's hips to keep him still as he keeps teasing for a moment before finally plunging his tongue in once more, then pulling away completely, smacking Sam's ass again as he gets off the bed, leaving Sam for a moment.

Sam whimpers when his ass is slapped and watches as Lucifer goes into the bathroom, returning in a few minutes and kissing Sam, tasting like mouthwash.

"You want me to fuck you now?" Lucifer speaks against Sam's lips as his hand slips back to Sam's ass, one finger slipping in easily.

"God yes... Please fuck me." Sam whines again, rocking back against Lucifer's finger.

Lucifer slowly works his finger in and out, eventually adding a second and scissoring them, watching Sam's face. "Patience."

"Can't be patient with you doing /that/, fuck." 

"Gotta work you open, make sure I don't make you any more sore than you're already gonna be." Lucifer grabs the lube from the bedside table and sides his fingers out, drizzing some on them before slipping three back inside Sam.

"I can take it. Want your cock." Sam bucks his hips back and tugs at the belt still keeping his hands bound.

Lucifer ignores Sam's pleas for a few more moments before a particularly high pitched whine convinces him to relent, sliding his fingers out and positioning himself between Sam's legs again.

Sam spreads his legs as wide as he can and looks up at the other man, biting his lip.

"It's alright." Lucifer kisses Sam's stomach and removes his own boxers before lubing his cock and rubbing the head over Sam's entrance.

"Fuck. Me."

Lucifer chuckles and finally pushes in slowly, moaning softly as he keeps going until he's bottomed out, rotating his hips against Sam's ass.

Sam moans loudly and hisses a little, wrapping one leg around Lucifer's waist.

"Love fucking you, Sam," Lucifer moans as he rocks his hips gently, kissing Sam's shoulder.

"Harder. Fuck me harder." Sam whines, pushing his hips back.

Lucifer nips Sam's neck, then straightens up, grabbing Sam's leg and hitching it over his shoulder as he pulls back, slamming into Sam.

Another loud moan escapes Sam's lips as he tugs on the belt again, wishing he could touch his cock.

Lucifer notices Sam tugging at the restraint and works his hips in a hard, steady rhythm for a few moments before finally ghosting his fingers over Sam's cock.

"Fuck! More Lucifer, please." Sam moans, bucking his hips.

"Since you asked so nicely..." Lucifer kisses Sam's leg and wraps a hand around his cock, slamming into him harder and faster.

Sam nearly screams, biting his lip hard and bucking his hips forward and back. "Not gonna last long, fuck..." 

"It's alright, babe. You can come." Lucifer strokes Sam faster, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Nodding, Sam moans around his bitten lip, bucking into Lucifer's hand harder.

Lucifer runs his thumb over the head of Sam's cock and kisses Sam's leg again. "Let go. Wanna see you come."

Sam whines and moans, finally letting go and coming hard, crying out Lucifer's name.

"Fuck..." Lucifer watches Sam come and lets his rhythm falter, thrusting faster and gripping Sam's hips until his orgasm hits. He comes hard, stilling his hips then pulling out, letting the last of his come spill on Sam's stomach before undoing the belt and almost collapsing next to Sam.

Once his arms are free, Sam lowers them and wraps one around Lucifer, pulling him into a kiss before looking at his own stomach and chest. "'S a mess."

Lucifer smirks and drags a finger through the come, swirling it together before bringing his come-covered finger to Sam's lips. "Yeah. Better clean up..."

Sam takes Lucifer's finger in his mouth, sucking on it as Lucifer leans down and licks him clean.

When he's finished, Lucifer kisses Sam's lips softly, licking into his mouth before pulling back. "Wanna take a shower?"

"No. Don't wanna leave the bed." Sam replies, shaking his head and smiling sleepily.

Lucifer chuckles and wraps his arms around Sam, settling comfortably back against the pillows. "Alright. I guess that'll wait until morning."


End file.
